La peur
by ombrella-advadenia
Summary: Elle a peur ! De qui, de quoi ? Que diable ! N'est-elle pas une griffondor ? Elle se battra, mais avec qui ? A-t-elle vraiment le choix ?


**Encore un os ! Mais cette fois, c'est le personnage masculin qui est à découvrir ?**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ? **

**PS : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.. Je ne fais que les emprunter afin de les glisser dans mes histoires !**

**Bien entendu, je n'en reçois aucune rénumération ! **

**Sûr ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**La peur...**

**Os: Y'aura-t-il un autre jour?**

**La peur l'envahit, elle était seule face à son destin…**

**Elle court, elle n'en peut plus, les branches la fouettent et l'écorchent.**

**Elle a mal, elle st fatiguée et ce sentiment d'impuissance qui s'encre en elle, lui sape le moral.**

**Elle pleure…Pourquoi? **

**Ces larmes creusent deux sillons sur ces joues recouvertes de poussière.**

**Elle ne veut pas mourir !**

**Il reste tant de chose à voir, à faire…des livres à lire…sa passion !**

**Elle continue sa course en suppliant son corps de ne pas la lâché tant qu'il lui reste un micro espoir.**

**La liberté n'est plus très loin…Juste quelque pas et elle sortira de cette forêt !**

**Elle réfléchit et se demande encore pourquoi, elle a accepté cette mission ?**

**Elle était vouée à l'échec dés le départ. **

**Non seulement ils étaient tombés dans un piège mais en plus son coéquipier en est mort.**

**Elle accélère, trébuche et tombe à genoux.**

**Elle halète, souffle puis roule sur le côté, elle a perçu une présence qui lui a effleuré l'épaule.**

**Elle roule encore pour se relever.**

**Elle arrête sa respiration, elle est trop vulnérable.**

**Elle observe les alentours…Rien !**

**Le vent souffle et soulève son opulente chevelure et étrangement ça lui procure une douce sensation de bien-être.**

**Elle sait qu'il est là ! **

**Tapis dans l'ombre d'un buisson, prêt à saisir sa proie.**

**Elle ne capitulera pas si facilement, elle se battra, elle n'est pas l'idiote de service ! **

**N'a-t-elle pas aidé ses deux meilleurs amis, ses frères de cœur dans différentes quêtes !**

**Elle serre tellement sa baguette que ses phalanges blanchissent.**

**Tout ses sens son au aguets ! **

**Un bruissement d'étoffe lui annonce que le prédateur est juste derrière elle.**

**Elle se retourne et se trouve nez à nez avec une personne, qu'elle n'avait plus vue depuis six ans.**

**Elle ébauche un sourire, sa peur l'a quitte doucement…**

**Il s'est approché en silence et a capturé du bout du doigt , une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue...**

**Puis, il l'a porté à sa bouche en esquivant un sourire dévoilant deux belle canines.**

**Hermione ouvre les yeux de stupeur ! **

**Elle a compris que l'homme qui avait été son cavalier, son ami, son correspondant pendant deux ans et son amour secret n'est autre q'un vampire assoiffé de sang.**

**Il ne la laisse même pas ouvrir la bouche. **

**Il sait déjà rué sur ses lèvres rouge !**

**Il déploie une aura envoûtante, elle est dans l'incapacité de remuer sa baguette.**

**Il l'a hypnotisé, elle ne sait plus qui elle est ! N'y où elle est!**

**Il quitte sa bouche pour parcourir son corps de baiser brûlant.**

**Elle ne sait même pas rendue compte, qu'ils avaient transplané dans une chambre aux couleurs chaude et qu'ils étaient tout d'eux dévêtus sur un lit.**

**Elle vacille, il l'a mordu en même temps qu'il l'a pénétré.**

**Elle sent son sang quitter peu à peu son corps, il lui aura tout pris, sa virginité et sa vie !**

**Mais il n'ira pas jusqu'à la mort avec elle !**

** il l'a choisie depuis quelques années pour en faire son calice et la mère de ses enfants !**

**Dort ma douce, la nuit est devenue ta vie.**

**Dans mes bras, tu connaîtra l'extase ****!**

**Vampire, je suis…**

**Calice et réceptacle, tu deviens…**

**Plaisir et amour nous nous donnerons.**

**Enfant de nous, naîtra pour consolider les races.**

**L'union de nos corps, nous lies pour l'éternité…**

**Il se leva, la couvrit et se dirigea vers la haute fenêtre!**

**Il sourit à la nuit, il l'avait enfin retrouvé.**

**Il l'avait convoité dés le premier regard, aimé au second et capturé au troisième.**

**Elle était maintenant allongée dans ses draps, belle et insoumise…**

**Lui, la dévorant du regard !**

**Elle s'était évanouie , trop faible pour supporter l'émontion.**

**Elle se réveilla, se leva et le regarda, il lui fît signe pour qu'elle le rejoingne et c'est-ce qu'elle fît ! **

**Il voyait défilé dans ses yeux les questions qu'elle se posait ?**

**Arrête…Nous avons l'éternité devant nous et promis , j'y répondrai.**

**Ils s'enlacèrent en attendant les prémices du jour.**

**Il avait posé son menton dans ses cheveux et respirait son doux parfum d'hellébore.**

**Il sourit en pensant que le clan des Krum perdurait à jamais avec une déesse comme celle là………..**


End file.
